silver rose
by more of a tomboy
Summary: lucy is forgotten and heart broken so she leaves the guild but she meets new people, she trains for 4 years and comes back stronger, she, anna, natsu, bryant, michael, and rouge (my oc's)need to take down a guild that captures wisards ...the true question is what is up with the silver roses she sees everywhere...do they have to do with sombody...
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS this is my new fiction in hold of bands and love so hope you like it, this is ganna be short ONLY becase its the first oh and im ganna start writing one piece sanji x nami fanfiction soon

* * *

=====IN THE GUILD====

Lucy sat at the bar thinking about her 'namakas'.lately they have been distancing themselves from her since the Grand Magic Games .thay almost never when on missions with her,but instead always show much hatred toward her since ten,especialy when nobodys around. In the end lucy decided.

"excuse me mira" lucy left the bar up the stairs. on the way up she thought about the kiss she and natsu shared the day before the GMG

+++++++FLASH BACK+++++

lucy sat on her bed reading when natsu jumped through the window"hey ...luce"

"yeah" she looked up from her book

"I...I kinda had funny feeling when you were around so i asked mira about it and she said well...i-i think i love you" natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head

"n-natsu i-" lucy blushed

"she also said to do this"he put his hands on ether side of her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. He let her go hto see her VERY red face

"wwaaaaah"lucy said shocked

"what you didnt like it"natsu frowned

"nope thats not it, it just was...unexpected"lucy said finally looking at him

"ok...so im ganna go now bye"he jumped out her window

"wait natsu"but he was already gone"i...love you too"she whispered

++++++++FLASH BACK OVER++++++

but afew days ago he and lissana kissed

shos how much love yah got for me

lucy knocked on the masters door

"come in"her yelled

lucy opened the door"hello master"

"oh hello lucy"he looked up from his paper "what is it child"

"master i must leave fairy tail" lucy began to tear up

"may i know the reason"

"everyone has been ignoring me and iv been replaced in team natsu"

"its painful to lose a child so i shall only cover your mark"the master removed her mark

"sayonara master"she walked out of the room and whent down the stairs. She watched natsu dancing around with lissana and then kiss her. lucy was truly hurt as she walked out the guild.

"sayonara fairy tail...sayonara...natsu"she whispered as she walked away

as she walked she saw a silver rose on the ground but ignored it


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys sorry about my grammer , and ...OMG I just taught my nephew to stand and me and my sis taught him to walk yah sorry off topic anyways heres the story

* * *

=========TRAIN STATION========

"o..ma god bryant...SHUT UP!"anna said

"what, all i said was michael ma-"

"SHUT ...UP!"

"hey but its me, im awsome"michael said

"...no...just..no"mayra face palmed

"sooo anna were we goooin"bryant asked

anna's eyebrow twitched "it was your idea"they borded the train

LUCY'S POV

I was sitting in my seat when a group of 4 teens about my age (19)past by bickering when i heard the girl with curly black hair, tan/dark skin, hazel eyes, green V neck shirt, black vest, gray skinny jeans and green high tops(like my long descriptions ;3)say "oh...ma god the idea was to go see the guys"(anna)

the guy with brown hair, a red and black jacket and blue jeans said "sorry"(bryant)

the other girl with black wavy hair, white sundress, and black heels said smacked the guy in the head "your so dumb"(mayra)

and the last guy with black hair,black polo and blue jean said "you guys leave the idiot alone"(michael)

'so weird'i thought

NORMAL POV

Anna noticed lucy staring at them and sat down in the seat across from her "hello my names anna" she smiled brightly

"h-hello my names lucy" she looked at the ground

the others came and sat down "no need to be shy...i dont know if you know this but im your future husband...im michael"he said trying to be smooth

"and im not interested"she smiled as he frowned

"hahahahahaha m-michael was like hahahaha a-a-and she was like hahaha- hi im bryant"he when all serious

"boys...just shut up"anna faced palmed

"im mayra"

" michael please im her future husband"bryant smirked

"what?"

"who- who said that ...michael... shame is brung to your cows!"bryant yelled

"I SAID NOTHING!"he poked bryant

"oooowwwweeee"bryant rubbed his arm

"im soo sorry you have to see this"anna said sympathetic

"sooo i heard your ganna see some friends"lucy said

"oh yah wanna come!"anna asked

"sure"

"*sniff* s-she w-wants to c-come with us"anna said

"man up anna" bryant nudged her

"im...a...GIRL!"she punched him in the face

"s-sorry"bryant chibi cried

"man up"michael punched him off his chair

"sooo, who are you ganna see"

"well were going to se-"

"LILY!"Michael yelled

"and eric, and gage, and alfredo"anna yellde then mumbled"whats his obsession over her"

"so moving on lets get to know you lucy, what kinda magic do you use?"

"i use celestial magic"

"wait, your name is lucy, blond, celestial wizard, no way your LUCY HEARTFILIA!" so arnt you in fairy tail?

"i was but they technically replaced me so i left to train and get stronger"lucy looked out of the window to see "a silver rose" she mumbled

* * *

oooooooo whats ganna happen... you will never know...unless you review soooo...REVIEW and win a prize...of making me happy? oh well review anyways


	3. AN

YAAAY EARLY UP DATE WOOT WOOT...nojk im disapointed in you guys. nobody reviewed...do you guys even like this story! *sniff* i-i thought you

guys liked it but if dont i can just start another one still let me know if you want me to continue it or not in the reviews...but since im not good enough

for reviews. :p pm me if you want,...soooo poo

eat waffles and have a nice day ...becase thats what i do when im sad...JK I EAT THEM BECASE THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4

yay! so 2 important things 1. i got 2 reviews...thank you guys but it still kinda messed up none of the people who read reveiw oh well

2 i came home the other day to find what...my bed was broken...sooo every time i lay down i roll off becase only 1 edge is broken yay back to the story

* * *

" i can help you with your training! i learned from rouge the most terrifyingly strong person in the univers... litteraly. she comes often from another world using her powers. and ive always wanted to be in fairy tail!"anna's sparkled

"is rouge some kinda powerful person"lucy asked

"oh, rouge is just scary like...you dont even know. nothing can touch her un living items dont touch her litteraly but shes not a bad person shes the strongest person in the univers!"anna smiled

"wow, sounds like Erza" lucy smiled to herself

"red head scary chick?"anna asked

"yah"

"oh no no no no on no no no. rouge is like 1 million times scarier when shes mad. shes so scary she has a reputation when she comes around people lock themselves in their house, she can litteraly kick you into hell, she could kill that dark wizard zeref with a single puch if shes mad enough and im not exaggerating, she has every mgic power you can think of" anna said a bit scared with michael bryant and mayra looking scared out of their lives

"s-speaking of magic"lucy said trying to calm them down"whats your magic?"

"im a water dragon slayer"michael said trying to impress

"i use earth magic"mayra said

"im a iron godd slayer" bryant said

"im a elemental dragon god slayer"anna said (yes i gave my self an awsome magic but hey a girl can dream)

"w-wow soo cool"lucy whispered

finally the train stoped

"well letsa goo"bryant said trying to be mario

"shut up bryant your not mario"mayra yelled

"so lucy what was fairy tail like?"anna asked as they got deep into the forest

"well it was fun i met natsu in hargeon and he took me to fairy tail."lucy smiled to her self while looking at the ground and through the corner of her eye saw a silver rose and a gold rose together when she turned to look at them they were gone.

"so natsu ...pink hair?"

"yes"

"do you like him"

"w-well"

"aww yes you do"

"the guy who beat up sting and rouge right"

"yah"

"yes i wanna fight him!"

"what why!"

"because i wanna fight his nigga ass an-"

"ANNA!" they all yelled

"oh sorry"she apologized

"you were going all black she dose that when shes hiped up"mihael said to lucy

"YOU CALLIN ME BLACK NIGGA I AINT EVEN BLACK MY NIGGA!"

"ANNA!CALM DOWN!"

"i aint even bovvered!"

"Anna"someone yelled

"LILY!" michael ran after her

"ahhhh mina its michael!"lilly yelled to the other and ran away

"no not pervert-sama!"one yelled

20 MINUTES LATER AFTER FINDING THEM

"hey guys, girls and...hot blond?"gage said

"her names lucy and shes mine!"michael yelled

"no im not"lucy said annoyed yet quiet

"no shes not!"michael yelled again

"lucy this is gage ,eric, sabrina, allianah, lily, alfredo and yay ROUGE IS HERE!" Anna cheered

"she has big boobs"alfredo pointed at her chest

"sorry lucy the boys are pervs"anna whispered and they trained for a LONG time

* * *

yah im not ganna write the training scene becase im no good with those anyways please review we have a goal 5 reveiws after i get 5 reveiws ill update im sorry my dear children but ...YO ASSES NEED TO GIME REVIEWS SO I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER UNTIL I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS SO GO,,,GO REVIEW MY PRETTYS!

-Anna!


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS! so im happy to say im going to try to make my chapters longer yaaay! on with the story

* * *

=====FAIRY TAIL GUILD====== (4 yr time skip 21 yrs old)

"hey natsu we should go on a mission"lissana smiled

he stared intently at the wall"hmmmm. I feel like somthings missing?"he rubbed his chin"missions missions hmmmmm OH LUCY lets go on a mission!"he looked around"luce? "weres lucy?"

"now that you've mentioned it i havent seen lucy either..actualy in quit some time"Erza said

he and erza went to the masters office and knocked until he told them to come in

"master have you seen lucy at all?"erza asked

"sigh, lucy left the guild brats"he said sadly yet shocked they hadn't known

"WHAT! WHEN I HADN'T EVEN KNOWN-"

"SHE LEFT 4 YEARS AGO BAKA!"makrov yelled

"4...4 years?!"erza said shocked

"WTF LUCY! 4 years!"natsu shot out the masters office going down stairs

"whats wrong natsu"lissana asked

"WHO KNEW LUCY WAS GONE!"Natsu yelled angrily

"i knew"mira said

"juvia knew" juvia raised her hand

"i knew"levy said not even looking up from he book

"so did I"gajeel said staring at levys book

"why was i not informed of this and such a long time ago someone please"erza lowered her head"please punch me"

natsu began to tear up"why, why didnt she tell me"

lissana comforted his back"shhh its ok natsu"

then the guild doors opened to see 10 silhouette's. then the doors closed to see our favorite blond and friends

"l-lucy...LUCY!"Natsu ran up to her crying and pulled her into a tight embrace

"how ironic"levy whispered

"h-hey guys"lucy teared

"LUSHY!"happy slammed into her crying

"w-why d-did you leve mee!"natsu cried

"i-i whent to train with some friends"

natsu let her "i missed you luce"he whispered to blushed dark scarlet

"speaking of friends who are they?"

"im bryant"

"michael"

"sabrina"

"alfredo"

"gage"

"eric"

"allianah"

"lily"

"your future wif- i mean mayra"

"i dont interact with your kind"

"her names rouge"lucy said

"your natsu right"anna said

"yup"

"i dont like you"she frowned

"ANNA!"

"what! i dont!he hurt you"she crossed her arms

"he didnt mean it"lucy nudged her

"FINE!hi im anna"she stuck out her hand for him to shake

"hi"he took it"wow their are 2 really powerfull magic energies in her now"

"oh thats me and anna"

"AND A MAGIC NOBODY CAN COMPARE TO NOT EVEN ERZA!"natsu said

"impossible"gray said

"no hes right thats rouge"anna smiled

"psh i can take her"natsu charged at rouge. she turned and glared at him. natsu froze dead in his tracks"i-i-i-i-i...your scarier than ERZA!"natsu ran and hid behind lucy.

lissana on the other hand was pissed off"stupid blone your ganna pay for this"lissana said

* * *

yay!

ok in my opinion it gets humor in the next or the chapter after the next anyways watch out for on coming stinna! if you can tell me witch oc and ft character they are ill give you a cookie and if i can get 4 reviews and up ill update today again or tommorw when i come home from school promise! dont forget to guess who stinna is(this will be a real pair in the story) goobyee

-anna


	6. Chapter 6

OK!hello my little readers ok so yes redbear you got it right and you get ...A COOKIE samich!(warning limited suppile of two. cookie is Delicious Inspiring Active Beautiful Enspirational Tasty Edible sandwitch or some may call it DIABETES! enjoy)on to the story!

* * *

the next day they all got their fairy tail marks

"hey luce, wanna take a job!?"

"why dont you take lissana"lucy mumbled"SURE, but we have to take anna rouge bryant and michael"

"fine "he pouted.'i just wanted to be alone with my luce'he thought

"what dose it say?"anna asked

"we have to take down a dark guild named ..."he glanced at the paper"metalic rose"

"how much?"rouge asked

"100,000,000 jewels"

"S-SO MUCH!"lucy said happily

"yah becase its S-class"

"YOUR S-CLASS!"lucy's eyes widen

"yup!"he grinned

"congratz!"she hugged him

"thanks "he hugged back

10 seconds later

she stared at the others with awkwardness

20 seconds later

"N-natsu?

30 seconds later

"you can let go now natsu"

"i know

40 seconds later

"ok natsu let go!"

"no im getting 4 years of hugs back" she looked at the others pleading for help but they just smirked

50 seconds later

"NATSU! "she struggled"HELP!"

"shhhh"he soothed her head

60 seconds later

"could you tell me how to get, how to get to sesami street"lucy sang silently from bordem

"ok "he let her go

"FNALLY IM FREE!lets go"they got their job approved, got packed and left

====TRAIN STATION====

IM NOT GETTING ON!"natsu yelled

"here" anna gave him a patch for motion sickness

they borded the train their seats in this order

lucy bryant

natsu michael

anna rouge

the train started to move "blagh"anna stuck her face out the window

"ANNA!"they all yelled

"i gave-ur-my patches to them!"she pointed at bryant and natsu

"oh poor anna"rouge said sarcasticly

she turned to look at rouge with a face that looked confused and constipated"...SHUT UP OR I'LL THROW UP ON YOU ROUGE!"

everyone laughed lucy looked to her left and in the other seat was a silver rose petal with blues tips. she reached out and grabbed it, putting her hands in her lap she looked at it"why do i keep seeing these?"she mumbled

* * *

sorry its a short chapter but im having alot of things to do! i have to draw, ink, and color hats for my nephews birthday party hes turing one in 2 weeks oh well ja ne!

-anna


	7. Chapter 7

IM SORRY! im sorry that i havent posted for some time its just my nephews 1st birthday is coming up and they keep giving mr things to do and school...god my homework is just something else this chapter will also be a littles shortok on with the story

* * *

"lucy...IM HUNGRY!"natsu complained

"ME TOOOOO!"anna yelled

"me three"Michael said

"SHUT UP MICHAEL NOBODY ASKED YOU!"anna yelled

"guys! we just got off the train!"lucy yelled

"yah but were dragon slayers...we get hungry...huuuunnnggrrryyyyyy.."anna said

they kept walking until they got to a medium sized building named 'METALIC ROSE'

"ok lets go in"they all creeped in exept anna and rouge they walked in casually

"WHOS THERE!"a guard yelled

"me"rouge said hiding in the shadows

"whos me"he said

"i am myself"she walked out of the shadows

"stop right there"he yelled a bit intimidated

"no thanks" she kept walking toward him

"then i'll kill you"he charged at her with a pen...a black pen to be detailed. Then he stabbed her in the leg

she didn't flinch

he took out another and stabbed it through her hand

she didnt flinch

"michael you got this one!"rouge said walking away

"water dragons roar"

the rest followed. Another guard stood their

"bryant"

"iron gods fist!"

anna, rouge, natsu, and lucy busted throught a set of doors leading to the main room. Their stood a man with a long black pony tail, a girl with a black morph suit looking thingy, and 100 other guards

"who are you?"the man asked

"were fairy tail!"they yelled as michael and bryant came into the room panting

"sorry guys*pant*we saw this*pant*pretty girl*pant*and i was like, hehe, and she was like,haha,and i was lik-we just saw a girl"michael got serious

"GUARDS!"The guards charged at them

===ROUGES FIGHT====

the men rushed at her yet looked really scared. One tried to stab her but she took his sword in hand and broke it.

Then she kicked him out of the guild.

"GO TO HELL!"she kicked about twenty in the air then down as a hole in the ground with fire opened the guards fell in and it closed

====IN HELL===

all the men stood in confusion, in front of a women behind a desk, while nice calm elevator music played

"names please"she asked

"what kind of a sick joke is this!"one man yelled"THAT WOMAN IS SICK...just...sick"his yells turned into sobs as the other men comforted him

==BACK ON EARTH===

"w-what just happend"one guard asked

"well i said'GO TO HELL'so i kicked them into hell"she shrugged

"your insane woman!"

"i never said i was SANE!"she said punching them all out in 10 seconds

* * *

sorry is so short but i will be posting a good sized one-shot on nalu so yah

.FAVORITE PLEASE!

-anna


	8. Chapter 8

guys im really sorry for the late updates but this week i will be updating more because satrday was my nephews party and sunday was his baptism..or something church like on with the story

* * *

Bryant's fight

"IRON GODS ROA-ow!" one of the guards poked bryants side

"it seems his weekness is being poked...ATTACK!"they all started to poke him.

"NOOOOO!stop-ow-ple-ow-MICHAEL HELP!-OW-"bryant stuggled to get out

"thats it-ow-"bryant held his arm "i wont let you...hurt me any longer" bryant said in a voice like he was dying in a movie

"BRYANT...YOU WERE BEING POKED! HOW ARE YOU ALMOST DEAD!"michael said

"MICHAEL! CAN YOU PLEASE BE COOL...FOR ONCE PLEASE...PLEASE...ONCE!"bryant yelled

michaels fight

"c'mon, you wanna go"he slaped his chest"huh you wanna go. Were you wanna go, i got a GPS were you wanna go"michael got serious. the other guards looked confused "A-are you some kind of rapist..or just gay?"one asked

"i AM NOW!"michael did his rapeface and started doing the creep.

The other guys dropped their weppons and scream like little girls then ran away

Anna's fight

"AW, c'mon fight me!"anna yelled but the guards refused

"your a girl!" they said afraid

"FUGHT MEEE!"anna yelled angrily

"AAAH!SHES A MONSTER!"anna chased after them but they stoped "wait shes a girl, we can take her...then we can take her

.

.

.

.

.

to our house to clean" one guard said

anna started to procces what they said" have you no mercy you pedofile!"anna kicked him sending him flying

and she punched out the rest

"DONT MESS WITH ME BI! #ES!"she yelled

lucys fight

"ooo look a pretty one"a guard smirked

"um no thanks?"lucy frowned

"but every kiss begins with K" he pouted his lips

"and every ugly begins with YOU!" she punched him in the nose

"ow that hurt you meanie girlys got moves"he held his nose

"that made no sense"lucy mumbled to herself then kicked his...stuff then beat up everyone else

you guys get the man! me and natsu got the girl...thingy"

lucy looked at natsu and he shrugged"oh well"then they ran down halls and came to a big door with a sign that said 'MASTER'then busted it open to see the girl in the ninja suit

"who are you?"natsu asked taking a step closer

she pulled out a dager and through it at him but natsu ducked and it missed...him

"AAAH!"natsu turned around to see lucy with a dagger in her shoulder on the ground

"LUCY!"he turned to look at the ninja girl "fire iron dragons fist!"he punched her to the ground but she quickly scrambled to her feet and jumped out the window

"lucy!"he ran over to her side"are you ok"he knelt down

"yes baka!im ok i feel like god just gave me a cookie!"she hissed

"ouch that hurt"he mumbled "ok im ganna take the knife looking thing out"he pulled slowly

"ah natsu stop!" anna rouge bryant and michael were walking through the halls and herd her scream

"natsu pulled out the dagger raising it above his head

"WHAT THE FUU-G"Bryant coverd annas mouth as they stood at the door way watching natsu

"oh hey guys"natsu said nervously

"oh why natsu?"rouge said softly

"I-I WASNT, I WAS REMOVING IT!"natsu put down the knife (as in he threw it)"the scary black lady did it!"

"you rasist"anna said

"no the girl! she was black

"raaasist"

"the girl was litteraly black!"

"rasist!"

"THE GIRL! WAS DRESSED! IN ALL BLACK!"he said slowly

"oh "was all she said

"um soo guys? lucys still bleeding out do we heal her orrr yaaaaah"michael said awkwardly

"LUCY WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US YOU WERE BLEEDING OUT...wait...nevermind" anna said

"rouge"appreciate

"on it"rouge bent down and put her hands above lucys wounds ans a whitish light shined and stoped their were no blood stains or scars. Lucy stood up "i feel like nothing happened"lucy smiled

"awsome!"natsu mumbled admiring rouges power

with the ninja

"ow stupid lucy ah!"she pulled off her mask to see it was...

* * *

HA CLIFF HANGER!sorry... REVIEW PLEASE IV'E BEEN HAVING REALLY BAD DAYS SO I WOULD APPRICIATE THE REVIEWS THANK YOU!

-anna


End file.
